The Massacre
by afroz9797
Summary: A blown-out account of Jim's life from birth to the incidents in Tarsus IV and how he became the man he is today! Rated T for language, child abuse, and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Massacre**

**Author : Afroz**

**Rating: T for swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Winona Kirk was shattered. She had just lost her husband, George Kirk. She was in an escape shuttle on the way back to Earth. She looked down at her just born son, tears welling up in her eyes. That little boy looked just like his father. The dazzling blue eyes and his blond hair were so strikingly similar, that she looked away from her son.

One of the midwives, came up and said "You have to suckle your baby, sweetie". Winona replied, with tears in her eyes "I can't even look at him. He reminds me of _him". _"_He _would want you to nurse your son, dear. It's gonna be alright" the midwife replied, soothingly. Winona bent down again and looked at her boy. He was pleasantly looking around him. Winona said slowly "Alright". She kissed her son and started giving her milk.

* * *

Winona still could not overcome the loss of her husband. But having her sons, would distract her away from her sorrows. Her little Jimmy, was very playful, always laughing and playing with his elder brother, Sam. They were a happy family.

Winona had met another man, Frank in the bar once, when Jimmy was five. She had been drunk and so was Frank. Soon, Frank started visiting her at her home. Young Jimmy was too young to understand what was going on. His mom, would come back home with another man, laughing and giggling. He couldn't quite like him. But as long as his mom was happy, so was he.

One fine day Jimmy found himself and Sam wearing a suit. Their mom was getting married to Frank. It had been a wonderful day for Winona. Jimmy didn't hate Frank nor did he like him very much either. He used to take them out together as a family and treated Jimmy well. Winona, who had been a full-time home-maker had started working for Starfleet again. Jimmy learnt that Frank worked in Starfleet too. Jimmy would get over-the-top grades in school and his mom was very proud. Sam attended high school. All was well.

* * *

One night, Frank came home to tell that eight-year old Jimmy's mom was dead. The ship in which Winona had left for another planet had been destroyed. Jimmy couldn't control himself and went back to his room crying. He slept that night, forgetting to eat his dinner.

From then on, nothing was the same. Frank's behaviour changed. He would always leave in the morning and come back home at midnight smelling strongly of alcohol. He would start yelling at Sam and Jim and force them to do all sorts of work. Jim wouldn't complain, but sometimes when he got too tired, he would go to his brother Sam, who would yell at him again to go do Sam's chores too. Sam being in high-school was beginning to get rebellious. He would sometimes have the guts to yell back at Frank, but only to receive severe blows from Frank.

Jim stopped attending school, as Frank wouldn't pay the fees. He had learnt that Frank had been fired from Starfleet. One day, Frank had told Jim to make dinner for him. Jim had obeyed, but there was only food for one. Jim was starving as he hadn't eaten the whole day. Sam had left home in the morning and hadn't returned yet. He would always find something to eat outside. So, Jim tried to take a bite of the bread that was kept for Frank. That one incident had earned Jim severe bruises on his hands and feet. Jim started to cry in pain, but Frank just yelled at him "Stop crying you ass! You good-for-nothing, stealing punk". That had shut Jim up. Never again did Jim cry, even if he was in so much pain.

* * *

Sam would never be at home. He would only come back at night to sleep. Otherwise, he was always away. He couldn't help Jim. He wanted to escape his own misery.

One day, Sam had come home in the afternoon. Jim was polishing a red Corvette, as Frank had told. Sam packed his bags and came to the entrance of the house. Jim was happy and thought that his brother was going to take him along too. But Sam had yelled at Frank and stormed off, not even glancing at Jim. When Jim called for him, he turned round and said "I'm sorry Jim. I can't stand that fucking asshole again. You can obey him, but I just can't. I'm sure you will be able to take care of yourself". He added hastily " And that car you're polishing, is not Frank's at all. It was Dad's. And now he's going to sell it to make money". Saying so, Sam left Jim forever.

Jim looked at the car. Anger was boiling inside him. That was it. He was not going to take it anymore. He heard Frank yelling again for Jim, but he just took the keys and started the Corvette. He stepped on it and was zooming far away. The wind in his face, was really refreshing. He was exhilarated and felt like he could do anything. He tried to turn up the hood, but it tore off in the breathtaking speed. He saw a cop flying behind him saying "Citizen, pull over". Jim turned up the volume of the radio yelling back "I can't hear you!" Jim swerved and crashed through a roadblock sign. In the distance was the quarry, he was all so familiar about. But, he did not slow down his car. He was heading straight for the plunge. But at the last minute, he jumped off the car. The car plunged down into the depths and Jim was hanging down the cliff only by his fingers. He managed to climb back up. The flying cop was heading towards him when he asked coolly "Is there a problem officer?". The cop asked for his name for which he said "My name is James Tiberius Kirk".

* * *

He was whisked away to the juvenile center. The people at the juvie had tried to contact Frank, but he had been quite happy that he was rid of Jim that he had said them that Jim deserved the punishment. So, Jim was detained in the juvie for a month. Jim was happy to be there with kids almost the same age. He had to admit that he was quite happy here. But all good things come to an end. After one month, he was free. He did not want to go back to Frank's, so he remembered his mother telling him before, that he had an Aunt living in another planet. Jim pickpocketed some unaware person and bought himself a ticket. He felt that he was going to begin a new life. Smiling, he boarded the shuttle to _Tarsus IV._

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue?If so, then it will be a blown-out in-depth version of what exactly happened in Tarsus IV. Please R&R. English is not my native and this is the un-beta'd version. I would love to have a beta help me out. Oh...And I also have some doubts regarding Tarsus IV. Someone with good info about that topic can PM me. I can clear all my doubts with you. I've seen only the reboot movies and have no clue about TOS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Strong violence and gore. Mild language**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. I do not make money out of this.**

* * *

Jim hopped off from the shuttle. He was quite exhilarated to be in a new place, let alone a new planet. He had already hologrammed his Aunt that he would be coming over to visit her family. She had been quite happy too, as she had not heard from him for many years. He finally reached their house. It was bigger than his, and had a well-manicured lawn. Two children were playing in the garden. When he reached the entrance, he saw the children noticing him, and run inside to call their mother. His Aunt Terry, almost in her mid-thirties happily came out to greet Jim.

"Jim! How have you been? Good to see you, dear!" pulling him into a hug. "Aunt Terry! I'm fine! How are you?" Jim said managing a smile. His Aunt held him at arm's length to get a closer look at him. "Has Frank been hard to you dear? You look pale and like you haven't eaten well"

"Well, let's just say he's not himself anymore, after mom…" Jim trailed off. Though he was immensely sad, not a tear filled his eyes. Jim was amazed by his own self-control.

"It's alright, dear. You're safe with us" said his aunt and the two children rushed over. "Hey Jim!" said one of the two. He looked older than him, around 15 years of age. The other was an 8 year-old girl. Jim had met them when he had been young. He would meet them often with his mother, but with Frank, things had changed. Jim was slightly uncomfortable seeing them after many years. He just waved his hand at them. Thankfully, his Aunt chose to break the silence. "Come on in dear, let me get you some food".

* * *

Jim walked in to see a well-decorated home. It had a British feeling to it, probably as the first colonists here, were from the United Kingdom. He walked over and sat down at the dining table laden with food. He had never seen so much food in one table. Hungry as he was, he ate moderately. After lunch, his cousins, Nick and Lena invited him to play in their backyard. Playing with them, he started feeling that he was a normal kid again. He was also enrolled in their school. His Aunt had been kind enough to do it without his consent. He was quite looking forward to making new friends.

He liked his new school. The students didn't bully him or ignore him for being smart. Lots of kids there were talented. The teachers were mightily impressed with his achievements. He was also gaining a lot of friends. He felt that everything was going to be normal again after all.

* * *

Tarsus IV was a Federation colony with 8000 people in it. The planet was not very fertile and the crops that were cultivated could only feed the people for 6 months. So, food supplies were brought in every year, by Starfleet. The reason Federation chose to inhabit this planet, was because of the mining activities. It was ruled over by Governor Kodos. People respected him for his administrative skills and for making the colony wealthy.

* * *

About three months after Jim had reached Tarsus IV, an exotic fungus destroyed the planet's crops leaving only the Starfleet supplies that were brought in last year. They were dealing with a crisis. Governor Kodos estimated that only half of the colonists will be able to survive, with the food that they had in reserve. Meaning the food intake of the other half of the colonists had to be stopped and immediately. So, one warm morning, came the announcement that 4000 colonists were sentenced to death. The selected people were to be taken away by Kodos' men, to an open ground where they were to be killed, the same afternoon.

* * *

Aunt Terry cried out in shock, when she received the news from her husband, who was staring out of the computer screen, with an almost lost expression. Tears poured down her beautiful face. _Everyone in her home, were going to be killed in less than five hours!_ She couldn't even begin to fathom a response to her children, who came in puzzled, as they heard her scream.

"It's nothing kids. Just a lizard. You go back to playing" she said forcing a small smile in her lips. _No, she was not going to tell her kids that they were going to die today!_

But Jim could understand that something was going on. But he just couldn't understand what. Around one in the afternoon, three men in uniforms appeared outside their homes. Aunt Terry went up to the gate shaking from head to toe. She opened it to allow them inside.

"What is it, mom? Why are there officers here?" Nick asked questioningly.

"We're just going to have to leave the house for a moment dears. Come on" she said almost in a whisper. "But, where is Dad?" little Lena asked. "Daddy will meet us on the way, honey" she said, squeezing Lena's hand. They hopped on the shuttle and were taken to God-knows-where. Jim could feel a tingling sensation in his stomach. Something was off about his Aunt. She was always cheery, but today she looked like she had seen a ghost or something. Jim looked out of the window. An unusually large number of the shuttles were on it's way to the same place they were heading to.

When they reached the place, they got off to see a strange thing. Thousands of people were all gathered in a vast ground. There was a lone building at the farthest corner of the land. Jim could recognise some of his school friends too. They looked confused as to what was going on around them. But the adults, who really knew what was going on, were…crying? Jim couldn't believe it. His eyes weren't playing pranks. Most of the adults were weeping silently. Some yelling and cursing aloud. He couldn't understand.  
That was when a man came to stand in the lone building's balcony. There was a cold look on his face, and Jim hated the very sign of him. When he came, people started yelling more.

"Rot in hell" "You're never getting away this!" "What did we do to earn this punishment?" "Have mercy!" "Please, I beg you. At least let the kids live!" "You will die the worst death" were some that Jim could properly understand.

The man in the building raised his hand and the crowd silenced, well...almost. Some were still yelling at him. "_The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV". _More yells from the crowd followed this.

But Jim couldn't hear any of them. He felt his stomach plunging down. He couldn't even think properly. They were sentenced to death? He turned around to look at Nick. He had gone pale, but Lena couldn't yet understand all the commotion around her.

Jim tried to clear his head from his sickening thoughts. He had just started enjoying a normal life. The Universe had always been unfair to him. But, he wasn't going to allow it to happen. He looked around at the borders of the ground. There was a solid wall around five metres tall. There was no way he was going to climb that. Only a single large gate was there. That was through which they had entered. So, all his chances were that he should climb that gate. He looked closer and saw that the design let a few pointy surfaces that he could use to climb. He was sure there was security outside. So, he thought hard.

But his thinking was interrupted when he saw nearly twenty men take aim from the building at hem. People tried frantically to escape the shots, when Kodos yelled "Fire!" The sound was deafening and instinctively, Jim bent down on the ground to avoid them, instead of running away. For a whole ten minutes, the firing continued. Screams and yells filled the place. He could feel people tread on him, and bodies falling on top of him. It took Jim a great effort to lie there motionless. After ten minutes the firing stopped. Yet, Jim waited for a minute before getting up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Rated T for strong violence and blood. This is the un-beta'd version. I would be happy if you could point out my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

* * *

He pushed aside the bodies on top of him and raised his head slightly. What he saw made him feel like he was going to throw up. The whole ground was filled with blood and bodies strewn across the ground. Some stirred for a few seconds, before lying still forever. He found his aunt and cousins a few feet away from him, all dead. Tears welled in his eyes, but he quickly controlled them. Now was not the time to mourn the life that he could have had with them.

He looked up at the building to find it empty. Neither Kodos nor the guards were there. The guards would definitely come down in a minute to check if everyone was dead. Jim estimated that to be about five minutes. And already, one minute was over, leaving him with four minutes to escape. He tried to get up, when he heard a slight sound a few feet away from him.

It was an 11-year old boy. He had green eyes, filled with fear and black hair. He too seemed to have been unhurt, though he was soaked in blood. He caught Jim's eyes and Jim nodded. They were going to escape together. Jim wordlessly mouthed counting down _one, two, three!_ Both of them got up and dashed to the gate as fast as they could. It was hard to walk let alone run with all the bodies around them. That was when that boy tripped on another blond-haired boy, who let out a low moan. Jim rushed to him and helped him up. The three of them ran to the gate and stopped.

Jim said "Go on. Climb."

The three climbed above the gate and got to the other side when they heard a yell, "Hey!" They turned around to realize that the guards had reached the gate from another direction.

Jim yelled "Run!" They ran as fast as their feet would carry and ducking to avoid the firing from the guards. They ran and ran, feeling lactic acid build up in their legs. Jim thought quickly for a hiding place. There was a cave about 100 meters away from his Aunt's home, where he would retreat some time for thinking about his mom. That should be it. It was a good hiding place indeed. But the only problem was getting there. He had traveled in a shuttle to get here. The ride had taken nearly ten minutes. So, on foot, it would take more than an hour. He turned to see the two boys close on his heels. The guards were after them too.

"I can take you somewhere safe. But I want you two to trust me. Okay?"

The boys just nodded.

"Here's the thing. You two run as fast as you can, to Joe's supermarket. You know where that is?"

The blonde boy shook his head, but the other replied "Yeah! But where are you going?"

"I'm gonna give them a distraction" Jim said.

They looked quite apprehensive, when the blonde boy asked "What's your name?"

"Ji- It's JT" Jim didn't want to give his name. Not that he didn't trust the kids. But if they let slip his name, he didn't want to have any consequences because of that. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something told him not to reveal his name.

The blond said "I'm Tom" and the other kid said "And I'm Kevin".

"Okay, Tom. Kevin. When you get there, you hide yourselves behind that building. When I reach there, I'll signal you with two short whistles. Got it?"

Both of them nodded. Kevin said "Be careful JT"

Jim half-smiled encouragingly "I'll be fine" He really hoped it. "Okay. Ready. Now!"

Jim stopped running and the other two ran off to the distance. Jim was panting and had to double-up. He waited till the guards could see him and then took off in another direction. The roads were empty and so were the buildings. He wondered where the 'other' 4000 survivors were. Surely, they had to be safely in their homes. Or were they moved far away from the execution ground? He didn't have time to think about that. Right now, he had to escape the three guards, who were after him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter. I've got no time as I'm also doing another Star Trek fanfic called 'Crush to Love'. But I'm working on it as fast as I can. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys! I've started college and... well, the bottomline is that I was busy. really! So, here's the update and I promise I won't leave this story till it's completed as I've got a pretty good idea where I'm going. So, on to the serious stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Warning: Graphic Violence. Rated T!**

* * *

He could make out the billboard of a bakery at the corner of the street. _Freddie's bakery_. He would often visit here. Freddie used to give him free muffins every Saturday. But for the past two weeks however, Freddie had had no muffins to give him. He had said something about wheat being scarce. Now, he probably was lying dead in a pool of blood with all the other people. He tried to shake away the gruesome thoughts.

He had an idea and ran inside. The stands were empty with no bread or muffins. Though there wasn't any in the stands, Jim ran to another door, which opened to a staircase. It led up to his house. _Surely, he must have had some food with him_. He ran up to his house, hoping against hope that he would have left the door open. If you were going to die, there was no point in locking your house, was there?

And right on cue, the door was open. He went straight to the kitchen which looked almost empty. He opened the refrigerator to find nothing except for a can of frozen beans. He took it in his hand and tried to search for anything that might help him. He found a short knife lying down and the floor and picked it up.

When he got up, he froze to see one of the guards standing right in front of him. "You're not getting anywhere now, punk!" he spat out. The man came forward to grab him. Jim slashed with the knife at the man's hand. He cried out in pain as a gash appeared on his hand dripping with blood. Jim seized the opportunity and kicked him with his leg. He stepped over the guard and hurried out of the building.

More guards were running towards him. He ran and reached another street. The sight in front of him was disgusting. It turned out that only half of the people who had been sentenced to death had turned up in the massacre ground. The other half had frantically tried to escape from the guards. People lying dead in the street, some with severed hands or knifes stuck in their chests. It was gruesome really. Jim tried to look away, but several guards were on his tail.

He ran through the bloody maze. More guards seemed to chase him. Jim had to think fast to escape. He couldn't keep running all day. He ducked briefly behind a building and saw the guards looking for him elsewhere. He cautiously stepped outside and reached the super-market.

He made sure there was no one around (if you don't include the bloody bodies on the street) and blew two short whistles. He hoped dearly that the boys had heard him and not the guards. Thankfully, Kevin seemed to pop out his head and saw Jim. Jim nodded and asked them to follow him.

They moved faster and with more caution. Tom seemed to be controlling his urge to scream. Jim couldn't blame him. The tar on the road couldn't even be seen as it was soaked under blood and amputated bodies of men, women and children. Jim took hold of his hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. Tom looked up at Jim and gave a faint smile and they continued on their way to wherever Jim was taking them.

After some distance, they could hear the silent sobs of a girl. Jim stopped and tried to search for the source of the sobs. At the end of the road, there was a small girl, about three years old, sitting on the road next to a couple of bodies which definitely had to be her relatives or parents. Kevin ran over to the little girl and picked her up. She only cried harder and Kevin desperately tried to calm her down whispering nonsensical yet calming words. Jim wondered if Kevin had had a baby sister.

Tom spoke up "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" was all JT said.

After about 15 minutes, they stopped by near a house and hid inside their garage to catch their breath. They were exhausted and bone-tired. But they could still hear people screaming and the sound of phasers and gun shots alike. They had to get away as far as they could. Again, they continued this time on a slower jog. They took turns carrying the little girl who had quietened down and looked half-asleep. They reached the outer edges of the town. They could see the rolling hills and rocks.

JT said "I know a cave by one of those hills. That's where we're going"

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wrote this at 2 a.m and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer! Reviews are love! And thank you awesome people of Planet Earth for the faves and follows!**


End file.
